Pontos Fracos
by Kisamadesu
Summary: Naru, esse é para vc. Tenha medo, tenha muido medo XD Am I talking about some stalker in here?


**Disclaimer****: Inuyasha não me pertence e não tenho pretensões nenhuma em relação a ele (que eu vá confessar, claro)**

**Não sou a rainha da originalidade, já que também estou dedicando este one-shot para o aniversário da Naru. Bem, talvez um pouquinho original eu sou, já que estou atrasada. (mas você me perdoa e me coloca na tua lista negra com o Inu humano, certo? XD)**

**PONTOS FRACOS**

**Kisamadesu******

Do meu ponto de vista privilegiado, observo o objeto de minha dedicação como um predador espreita sua vítima. Meus olhos a seguem por onde quer que ela vá, minhas orelhas sempre atentas aos mínimos movimentos, meu nariz sempre farejando o ar.

Quando se encontra alguém que tem algum tipo de vantagem sobre você, a primeira regra é conhecer o inimigo, estudar seus costumes, tiques nervosos, medos, ambições, meneios, pontos altos e pontos baixos. E, principalmente, conhecer suas fraquezas. Só assim você consegue derrotá-lo.

Portanto, quando a encontrei pela primeira vez, constatei que de alguma forma toda minha força estava aquém da dela. E então, após muito tempo de acurado estudo, observação atenta e meses de dedicação, fui recompensado ao finalmente encontrar fraquezas.

Hnf, por ironia do destino, infelizmente eram todas minhas.

Sou um idiota. Já dizia o ditado: conhece-te a ti mesmo primeiro.

Observar Kagome em todas as suas facetas e expressões há muito deixou de ser uma mera obrigação, ou uma tentativa de descobrir fraquezas. Na verdade, continuo a procurar por fraquezas nela, mas os objetivos por trás disso mudaram radicalmente de natureza. Que tipo de carinho a faria mais sorridente, por exemplo.

Abaixo de mim, Kagome continua a ler os tais chamados _livros_, indolentemente mudando as páginas após ter olhado um tempo absurdamente longo para uma. Para quê ela se concentra naquilo está além da minha compreensão. Humanos sempre foram muito complicados - ter um teto, um lugar quente para dormir e, principalmente, comida, é o que importa. Mas nãããão, eles precisam "ser alguém na vida" também, e para isso precisam ir para a Universidade.

Um flap e ela muda a página de novo. O pescoço deve estar meio dolorido, porque ela ergue uma mão para massagear a nuca. O movimento provoca uma leve alteração no ar e inspiro profundamente, redescobrindo as delícias da primeira das minhas muitas fraquezas.

Gostaria de declarar aqui uma lei universal. Preste atenção. O cheiro de Kagome é algo único e inigualável. Doce, inextricável, essencial e absolutamente necessário. Acredite-me, se um sujeito durão como eu fosse de cair em algum vício, com certeza este seria o cheiro de Kagome. O melhor cheiro do mundo.

Principalmente ali, naquele lugarzinho sob a orelha, naquela curva mágica cujo toque certeiro pode fazer uma mulher curvar-se de deleite, ou encolher-se de cócegas. (Cara, realmente, se você só conseguir fazer este último, você é uma desgraça para o gênero masculino.)

Às vezes fico olhando aquele lugar em específico, quase caindo na tentação de saltar sobre ela e enterrar o nariz, e os lábios, e os dentes na macia pele daquele pescoço perfumado. As presas eu passaria de leve, só para ver a reação dela.

Gosto de pensar no sorriso que ela daria e, em retribuição, viria o trato especial nas minhas orelhas. Tudo teoria, claro.

Aliás, minhas orelhas estão captando um tap-tap persistente. Inclinando a cabeça um pouco mais para baixo, descubro a origem do som e isso me leva à segunda das minhas muitas fraquezas. Ali embaixo dois pés calçados batem alternadamente contra o tronco da árvore.

Já falei das pernas de Kagome? Ah sim, sou uma criatura que aprecia as coisas belas da vida. E quando falo em apreciar e ver, sou como a grande maioria, gosto de ver com as mãos. Ou garras, você escolhe.

Se você as visse, concordaria comigo. Melhor, você poderia até concordar comigo com o fato de que elas são bonitas e bem torneadas, mas duvido que sentiria as ganas que tenho de afundar os dedos naqueles pilares, e apertar, apertar, esmagar contra mim até dizer chega.

Claro, se eu prosseguisse direto com as vontades, a pobrezinha sairia correndo. Contento-me com um roçar inocente, um toque casual aqui e ali, um esbarrão conveniente, que ela tomaria como frutos do acaso. Mal sabe que é tudo cuidadosa e meticulosamente planejado nos recessos do meu cérebro. Você pode não acreditar, mas sou um ser de estratégias.

Depois do par que consiste no meu sonho de consumo, vem a segunda coisa mais apetitosa, ou primeira, sempre fico na dúvida. Está em terceiro nas minhas fraquezas porque quase nunca vejo, mas sempre dou meus pulos para aproveitar toda e qualquer oportunidade.

E então como houvesse mesmo algum deus lá em cima me escutando, Kagome vira de costas no chão e começa a se esticar para relaxar os músculos.

E então a blusa sobe um pouco, porque ela se arqueia ligeiramente, e deixa à mostra um adorável pequeno umbigo e uma barriguinha. No bom sentido - no **_melhor_** sentido possível, aliás. Plana, macia, convidativa. Eu poderia usá-la de travesseiro o dia inteiro. Se quiserem saber, sim, é bastante confortável. Digo por experiência própria.

Um dia, Kagome retornou da escola extremamente deprimida. Não se precisa ter visão extra-superior para enxergar aquilo. Como sempre eu a aguardava no alto desta mesma árvore e meus olhos preocupados a seguiram por um momento, antes que eu saltasse para o chão e prontamente a acompanhasse.

Ela passou direto por mim sem sequer me olhar, porém eu a segui do mesmo jeito, exigindo o que estava errado. Ela prosseguiu como se não me ouvisse.

Teimoso, a segui até o quarto, e consegui entrar antes que ela fechasse a porta com força. Minhas sensíveis orelhas curvaram-se para trás com o estrondo, mas deixei essa passar. Tudo pelo bem dela.

Kagome deitou-se na cama, a cabeça escondida sob o travesseiro. Pelo tremor dos ombros deduzi que ela chorava.

Realmente, as lágrimas de Kagome ainda serão a causa da minha morte. Não consigo enfrentá-las sem me sentir culpado por alguma razão inexplicável.

Então me aproximei e chamei seu nome. Ela não quis me ouvir. Enfiei a mão por baixo do travesseiro, desajeitadamente, tentando consolá-la por quaisquer tristezas que a pudessem estar afligindo. Deu certo, e ela se virou para me encarar.

Sou um ser prático e comigo as ações falam mais alto do que palavras em si. E, nessas ocasiões, eu nem sei o que dizer. Ficamos mudos, olhando um para o outro por um momento, então pousei a cabeça sobre o estômago dela, em silenciosa solidariedade, olhando-a com meus grandes olhos.

Kagome mordeu o lábio e mais lágrimas vieram. Então esticou a mão e acariciou minhas orelhas.

Ficamos assim um longo tempo, Kagome chorando, eu ouvindo os soluços e os sons peristálticos do estômago dela.

No final ela adormeceu e eu fiquei acordado, velando a noite inteira, tentando confortá-la com a minha companhia da mesma forma como ela o faz comigo. Ela me aceita como sou, apesar das diferenças raciais.

Olhando Kagome sobre a grama, ali embaixo, tremo de indignação ao pensar que talvez algum dia um alguém qualquer possa cativá-la mais do que eu e terminar carregando Kagome para longe, privando-me da companhia dela. Isso é impensável.

Quando ela não está por perto, sinto uma saudade que não tem nome. Uma saudade tão grande que só pode ser comparada em tamanho àquilo que sinto quando a vejo. Sabe todas aquelas baboseiras de coração saltando, respiração acelerando, que só os idiotas ficam sentindo? Pois é, bem isso mesmo. Se eu fosse cachorro, com certeza a receberia de cauda abanando. Graças aos deuses não é o caso, então um pouco da minha dignidade ainda retenho.

Argh, eu me odeio.

Mas odeio ainda mais os **_outros_** que sei que tentam tirá-la de mim. Um em específico é bastante renitente, como uma praga de horta. Eu bem que tentei me livrar dele, mas Kagome é bastante insistente em protegê-lo. Sempre do lado daquele fracote. Só o pensamento disso basta para me botar em mau humor.

Oh, aquele deus que escuta meus pensamentos está de volta. Meu nariz se torce por vontade própria ao sentir um cheiro masculino e não desejado.

Minha face se fecha perigosamente e um rosnar sutil avisa o intruso de que ele está invadindo território alheio. Ele nem liga e arrogantemente aproxima-se de Kagome, todo confiante e convencido. Meus olhos se estreitam e automaticamente meu corpo assume posição de ataque. As poderosas pernas que herdei flexionam-se contra a áspera casca do galho, estou pronto para saltar.

Os olhos dele dardejam rapidamente para a árvore e localizam meu esconderijo. Ele me encara, desafiador, e deliberadamente me dá as costas. Aaaaaarh, isso é o máximo que posso agüentar.

Prefiro ataques abertos àqueles feitos a traição, pelas costas. Mas neste caso vou fazer uma exceção. Esse bastardo merece aprender uma lição, e é isso que eu farei.

Com um grito de guerra, me lanço sobre o inimigo, garras prontas para estraçalhar tudo em que tocar. Vou enterrar as unhas no bandido e afastá-lo de Kagome de uma vez por todas.

Porém, em minha impulsividade, não calculei o que ele faria, tolo que sou. No último instante meu desprezível inimigo girou com os braços estendidos.

"Te peguei!" Inuyasha gritou vitorioso, um grande sorriso escancarado nos lábios, segurando um obeso gato nas mãos.

"Buyo!" Kagome chamou pelo nome do gato, correndo para acariciá-lo.

A Buyo simplesmente restou atirar as orelhas para trás, e tentar arranhar o Inu hanyou na primeira oportunidade.


End file.
